


Fade to Grey (8tracks playlist)

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1 song in Polish, 1 song in Russian, 10 songs in English, Angst, Audio Content, F/M, I may translate them if you would want to, Kylo Ren Redemption, Playlist, some sensitive topics in a Polish song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: An 8tracks playlist, posted on that site in March 2016.A soundtrack to the possible story involving Kylo Ren and Rey: from hopelessness - through making (separately) decisions about fighting for their future and realizing their similarities - to the overcoming the darker aspects of both of them (well, at this moment Kylo has obviously more things to overcome).





	

**Author's Note:**

> List of tracks:
> 
> 1\. Fever Ray - If I Had a Heart
> 
> 2\. Sweet Noise & Edyta Górniak - Nie było (it's in Polish - I may translate it, if you'll ask me about it)
> 
> 3\. Anita Lipnicka & John Porter - Bones of Love
> 
> 4\. Enigma - I Love You, I'll Kill You
> 
> 5\. МРФ - Лабиринт (it's in Russian - I may translate it, if you'll ask me about it)
> 
> 6\. Eldrine - One More Day
> 
> 7\. Evanescence - Lies
> 
> 8\. KoRn - Freak on a Leash
> 
> 9\. Akira Yamaoka - Your Rain
> 
> 10\. Visage - Fade to Grey
> 
> 11\. Peter Gabriel & Kate Bush - Don't Give Up
> 
> 12\. Within Temptation & Piotr Rogucki - Whole World Is Watching

[Fade to Grey (Reylo fanmix)](http://8tracks.com/ewa-a-nie-chce-spac/fade-to-grey-reylo-fanmix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [ewa-a-nie-chce-spac](http://8tracks.com/ewa-a-nie-chce-spac?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
